Too Close For Comfort
by AColdSky
Summary: Now that Gabriella is back to her old self, how will relations with Landon complicate things with Troy?
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks had gone by and it was a reflection of happier times. Even though Troy was Gabriella's boyfriend. Landon and Gabriella were become the friends they used to be, too close for comfort according to Troy.

"Like the time when your sister, you and I threw water balloons," Gabriella started laughing at the memory before she even finished the thought.

"Or that time with the silly string!"

Sharpay looked upon the sight from the front counter at McDonalds where she was setting her order before joining the rest of the group. She held her lunch on a tray with her right hand and a boxed pie with the other. When she suddenly squeezed her left hand, until the pie was processed goop.

"First, your sandwich, now this. Boy, you got it bad," Julia said walking up next to her taking a drink of her milkshake—even though it was December.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay asked putting on 'Don't mess with me' look.

"Somebody's jealous," Julia singed.

"Me jealous? That would mean I like Landon," Sharpay said pointing at the group where Landon was sitting with an "I'm disgusted" on her face.

Julia just walked on in front of Sharpay with a knowing smile.

"Don't say anything!" Sharpay caught up to her and stepped in front of her.

Seeing Sharpay was practically begging and pleading in front of her in public meant it was something big.

"Well, you aren't the only one who is jealous. Troy is turning into a third wheel over there, after all of that intervention crap."

Sharpay gave a look to Julia practically begging no to say anything.

"Okay!" Julia confessed, "I won't say anything."

Sharpay silently thanked her.

"You'll probably tell him yourself anyway," Julia said as an after thought.

Sharpay gave her 'Are you kidding me look?'

"You got a little something-something on your hand, might want to clean it off," Julia came back and walked off to join the group.

Sharpay looked down at her hand, still covered in apple like goop.

"Ew," Sharpay said walking over to the condiments table and set down her tray.

She removed the apple pie box from her hand when someone asked, "Need a napkin?"

"Oh, thanks," she said taking the napkin from the guy not fully seeing who it was.

"I see you're still messy—I will never let you forget the mess you made in the lunch room in 4th grade."

Sharpay pointed in her finger in the boys face after wiping off the rest of the goop, "Never speak of that again, Bolton."

Troy laughed, "But, it's too much fun."

"So, what are you doing over here?"

"I came to get more ketchup."

"Oh, okay, see you at the table," Sharpay said walking over to the table and finding a spot next to Julia.

Troy couldn't take it anymore. His supposed girlfriend was flirting with another guy, right after they had gotten back together. He was determined not to lose her.

* * *

So, this is part two of Broken Mirrors Make It Hard to See, because why make a really long story, with only half of it on what the summary says? Review and tell me if you want me to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I just had my last final today, and I wrote the flashback sequence first, about a week ago and added the rest this afternoon in one sitting. Good thing is I just have high school stuff to finish, then I'll be done with high school.--Lauren

* * *

_

To understand the context of the problem, one must start at the beginning. It all started about two months before when Julia and her brother Landon moved to Albuquerque, after spending junior year in Boston. For you readers, Gabriella moved to Albuquerque half way through her junior year, when Julia had already been in Boston for 3 months.

After an intervention for Gabriella's plastic side, Gabriella started something new (again) with Troy or so it seemed to a bystander. Not surprisingly, Sharpay had always had a place in her heart for Troy, her kindergarten crush. After working things out after the auditions with Gabriella, she pushed her feelings aside as a mere crush and got over it. However, 'Little-Ms.Perfect-Montez,' as Sharpay named her, was taking Landon--the second guy to ever take her heart. She wasn't the only one to notice. Troy worked hard to get the Gabriella he once knew back. But, instead of starting new with Troy, her friends realized she was becoming closer to her old crush, Landon.

Even though she sat by Troy during lunch, she was always talking or laughing with Landon about their past San Diego summers. Silly stringing, surfing, and other childhood memories flooded their conversations. Troy was starting to think if that night of karaoke at the ski lodge had meant nothing at all.

Gabriella had even distanced herself from Taylor, something no one expected her to do. Nonetheless, she rejoined the schools decathlon team, something the entire school was thankful for. Taylor and Chad has started officially going out at the end of their junior year almost 4 months after the infamous East-West city championship. Taylor and Chad had become a tight knit group with Ryan and Julia while Troy, Landon, Gabriella, and sometimes Sharpay (She was the independent one) had become another.

"Are we there yet?" a bored Chad's voice broke Sharpay out of her trance.

"Will you just SHUT UP," an annoyed Sharpay yelled back. "We seriously left McDonalds 7 minutes ago!"

"I need to be entertained at all times," Chad whined back.

"I outta---" Sharpay started.

"SHARPAY!" Julia yelled back from the drivers seat, driving Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Chad to the Evan's while Landon drove Troy, Gabriella, and Jason. "Do I have to stop the car? And, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan's house is 4 minutes from her, so I suggest PUT A SOCK IN IT!"

Julia hated the Saturday rush hour traffic, she never drove much in Boston she always took the metro to get to work, and gas nearly 3 bucks a gallon. Who wouldn't? Today was first day of Christmas vacation for the gang and the traffic reflected it. People going to grandma's house or the need to go to a clearance sale for the newest, must have item were everywhere. Julia stopped at a traffic light, and waited for it to turn green.

_It was Christmas vacation, yet again at East High School. School had ended at 3:15 on December 21st and boy, was Chad excited. _

_"What time is it! CHRISTMAS VACATION!" Chad danced through the halls. _

_"And you know what that means, it's Landon's birthday tomorrow!" Julia patted her brother on the head. _

_"Haha, well, your birthday was in October," Landon lamely came back. _

_"That was my 17th birthday, you should feel old being the 18 year old here." _

_"Landon's 18?" Chad asked surprised. "Wait, you're not twins?" _

_Landon and Julia looked at each other fighting laughter, "No, we're not." _

_The gang continued down the now empty hallway where Gabriella quite literally attached herself to Landon's side. Chad, Taylor and Julia saw Troy flinch and his fists tighten. _

_"Ryan, did you see that?" Taylor asked the half awake teen, who was still walking behind them. _

_"What?" Ryan quickly woke up. _

_"Troy, over there. I think he's jealous of Landon or something." _

_"Well no kidding." _

_"Huh?" Chad asked, once again confused about what was going on. _

_"Haven't you seen it? Gabriella is always with Landon, when he's around. Troy is the one that cared enough about her to get that intervention." _

_"Right," Chad nodded. "So, what do we do?" _

_"That is what we have to find out. Ryan, where's you sister? Anyway, I know she'll kill me for telling you guys this, but she's jealous of Gabriella for getting attention from Landon," Julia told Taylor, Chad and Ryan. _

_"Really?" Taylor said, "I didn't notice." _

_"Tell me something about my sister, that I don't know. At least you don't have to live with her," Ryan said opening the door to the parking lot. _

_"So, what do we do?" Chad asked once again. _

Julia couldn't believe it, Chad was right. The question for the matter was: What do we do?

* * *

_Another installment of TCFC, I know its a bit choppy but I'm brain fried from Political Science.. I'm working on the poster again, the original one wasn't that good. I'll try to update again soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Two Weeks Later...January 7th, 2008.

It was a new year at East High, everyone had sorrowfully come back to school after Christmas vacation. Taylor had visited her aunt's, Chad had finally shut up, and Sharpay had stopped yelling. However, one thing remained the same. The Gabriella and Landon situtation, as Troy called it. Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Julia were still lost in the whole sceme of things, and decided to stay out of it.

"I want more vacation," Sharpay said grumpily, clearing not having her ice blended that morning.

"We all do," Julia said taking Sharpay by the shoulders, "However, you don't want your rep ruined by drooling in the hallway half asleep."

"True," Sharpay said staying straight.

Then the group of friends walked to homeroom. Ms. Darbus ranted about the evils of cells phones and their meance for society and the well being of humans alike the entire homeroom period.

After the bell rang, Julia and Taylor were on their way to Calculus II when Julia spoke up.

"Is that ALL she talks about, I could probably resight that in class right now," Julia said throwing her hands up.

"Wow, it took me 6 months to remember the thing, you memorized it in 3 months. Not bad. Not bad." Taylor joked.

"Hi, Julia?" asked someone behind her.

"Yeah, 'tis me," Julia spinning around, which caused Taylor to also spin around.

"Can I speak...to you. Alone, please," the guy asked nervously.

Taylor, being as smart as she was, got the message and walked off, "See you in class."

Julia turned back to the nervous teen, "I'm Brady Lewis, captain of the Lacrosse team here."

"There's Lacrosse team here?"

Brady laughed, "Yeah, everything is overshadowed by the basketball team."

"I see, so how can I help you?"

"I know, you said no last October, but I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie this Saturday."

"Sure."

"I mean, I understa... Did you say yes?"

Julia nodded, "7 o'clock?"

Brady nodded, "Sounds good."

"I gotta run to class, see you Saturday."

Meanwhile...

Ryan closed his locker after getting his math book out and started down the hallway. While checking over his vacation stack of homework the teacher had assigned, he bumped into something or someone sending both of them to the ground.

"I'm _so _sorry," the girl said started picking up her books.

Ryan saw that he knocked out a huge amount of papers out of her hand and started cleaning up the papers. After several minutes of ignorant people walking by, they finally got all of the papers cleaned up.

"Stacy Jones," the girl offered her hand.

"Ryan Evans," Ryan said helping her up off the floor

"I didn't reconginze you."

"Most people wouldn't. It's a new years resolution. My sister freaked."

Stacy laughed.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch," Ryan said going out of a very far limb.

Stacy clearly somewhere else broke from her trance, "Oh, sure, I gotta go Calculus. Bye."

Ryan looked down where she had run off to, "See ya."

he thought and literally ran down the hallway in the other direction. 

During Calculus 1

"Now class remember if sin B is greater than 1, then no triangle satisfies the given conditions. However, if sin B is equal to one, there is one triangle that satisfies the given conditions and B equals 90 degrees," Ms. Cristin explained to her students once again.

Sharpay was daydreaming, yet again in math class

"Ms. Evans! Ms. Evans! Ms. Evans!"

The late one woke up Sharpay who smiled sweetly at the teacher.

"Nice to have you with us, Ms. Evans. What was I talking about?"

Sharpay took a deep breath, then saw something on the board, "Number of Trigangles the Satify the Ambiguous Cases, Ms. Cristin."

"That's correct, now everyone read pages 346-354 and do 1 through 12, 23-28 and number 55-60, due on Wednesday. If you have any questions on the homework assignment, ask tomorrow during class lab."

The teacher announced before everyone left to their next class as the bell rang.

After school

Julia, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Ryan were all walking down the side hallway towards parking lot B. Taylor was talking to Chad and Ryan about the upcoming decathon, and how East High was the defe

nding champions at that. Sharpay was texting on her cell and Julia was reading the music for the upcoming musicale auditions.

"Where's Gabs?" Julia asked out of the blue.

"With Landon, who else?" Sharpay snapped not taking her eyes from her cell.

"Jealous much?" her brother said.

"Shut up Ryan!" Sharpay yelled in the nearly empty hallway, actually taking her eyes from her sidekick.

The five teens went through the double fire proof doors leading to the outside and down the path to the lower parking lot. They saw Gabriella and Landon in the distance.

When they reached the two Julia spoke up, "So, Gabs, where's your _boyfriend_?"

"Uh," Gabriella said noticing something. "Probably shooting hoops or something."

"It's the teams day off, only 25 push-up and 3 laps on the track today," Chad said smartly. "It's too not over extend ourselves, and not die out in the city championships like two years ago."

"Right," Sharpay said completely not caring. "Let's get Troy and go."

Taylor and Julia looked at Gabriella, then at each other. It was offical. _Something needed to happen, and happen fast._

_

* * *

Here's a new chapter, please read and review! I'm working on a AU story of HSM, with these characters. I'm going to work on it this summer and try to get it up soon. _


End file.
